1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for mounting at least one housing having a bearing side at a carrier which acts as a cooling member and has a bearing surface including a guide means with which the position of the housing at the carrier is determined and including a clamping mechanism with which the housing has its bearing side clamped against the bearing surface of the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic assemblies (anti-locking system, motor control, lock system, navigation system) are being increasingly utilized in motor vehicles. These each being accomodated in a separate housing that is secured to a carrier in the car body. The connection between every housing and the carrier must thereby be designed such that the high demands made of the operating reliability are met and such that a reliable heat transmission for eliminating the heat generated by the assembly is guaranteed.
German published application No. 29 42 936 discloses an arrangement of this type wherein at least one housing is secured to the carrier with a screw-type connection. An adequate heat transmission between the housing and the carrier is thereby established but a relatively large amount of space is required for mounting and dismantling and the loosening and fastening of the screw-type connection is involved and time-consuming.